The Night OP Stole Pissmiss
by CarrotTop of Derpibooru
Summary: OP is at it again, this time he attempts to ruin Pissmiss!


The Night OP Stole Pissmiss.

By Carrot Top of Derpibooru

It was another busy day for the loud and proud users of the pony image hosting site, Derpibooru. Users were scurrying about, posting and commenting about their favorite pics. Even some were still commenting on my fic. Beneath this usual business, a plan was coming together. And it shall place many users under the weather.

Do not fear, my curious reader! This plan is not sinister one bit! It isn't even intended to induce a fit! What is it, you might inquire? Why, Pissmiss is going to transpire! Yes, Pissmiss, the magical time when almost all images posted on the site include watersports somehow! I know that you're thinking, "Wow! All this over some piss?". To that I must assert with one simple verse: of course! Who would not enjoy the gift of warm fresh piss? That should never be missed!

As planned, almost every user contributed someway, with some posts being subtle and others obviously gay. Luckily no one complained, as they knew doing so would be in vain. Only a small fraction of images lacked the yellow magic of Pissmiss, and they were downvoted straight into an abyss. Oh yes my friend, Pissmiss was not going to soon end.

But, even within this festive cheer, there was one who was suffering through his most horrible fears. It was the OP of an image lacking the Pissmiss spirit, which the users sang against in their holiday lyrics. They doomed the thing without a hitch, downvoting it and treating it like a bitch. Oh they committed a terrible crime, the consequences of it I shall tell you in my rhymes.

The OP ran to his little cave, as these users were rendering him afraid. He huffed and puffed on the stone floor, ranting, raving, calling other's mothers milkmaids. He didn't like this holiday, as his joy amounted to the size of a crumb. And so he pouted, sitting on his bum. "I hate this day, oh in so many ways! I hate the frolicking users, I hate them calling me a loser! Oh, they shall soon regret ever making me fret! I'll steal their little images, oh yes I will! That'll ruin their Pissmiss thrill!".

As midnight loomed, the users knew that the existence of Pissmiss was almost doomed. It was thus time for part two! This day would be dedicated to those who truly appreciated watersports, even if their numbers were few. As the users posted their last images and left the site, the OP was about to begin his plan in spite. Oh Celestia's plot, this shall not end with the peacefulness of good art.

When the cost was clear, from the corner emerged OP's ugly rear. He possessed a large sac, designed to hold the images he would snatch. He sneaked his way towards the first Pissmiss image that was made, a large mare with a urine soaked mane. He grasped at the image and shrunk it down, placing it in his sac, and as a result turned his frown upside down.

He continued all through the night, assuring that in the morning the users would start a big fight. He grabbed at pictures of catheters, diapers, buckets and more. To him, all of them brought him bore. Not one was spared his terrible plan; this would certainly anger the watersports fans!

When Molestia rose the sun, almost all the users logged in, expecting some great fun. They scrambled to the watersports tag, producing large lag. As the page finished loading, the worse had come to be. No Pissmiss images, as far as the eye could see. "Oh no!"the users cried! "Where is all the yellow Pissmiss snow?". And as they stood there shocked, the OP just sat and watched. His regular frown turned to a sneer. He had ruined their Pissmiss cheer!

Burnt Toaster buttered himself in sorrow. There would be no Pissmiss, today or tomorrow! Bobrella had to hold an umbrella as Heroinferno cried the yellow tears of Pissmiss withdrawl. Robomorons masturbated furiously to the tears, and Zordon consumed the resulting semen as he bawled. And Brother I Hurt People's heart began hurting as the other users shrugged and continued flirting. Not even Gentle Coltte of Lesuire could produce a fart, his day destroyed and rendered more awful than a generic fruit tart.

As OP reclined in his chair, Cheetos fell to the cold floor of his mother's celler. "Oh ho ho, I'm so clever!" he stated. He seemed to be quite elated! Satisfied with his laugh, he left his laptop to take a bath. When he was done, he returned to the Booru for more fun. As the front page came, his eyes searched for a thread to flame. He noticed one with 50 comments; one little spark of hate would certainly make his foes vomit. He scrolled over and double clicked, taking him to see the massive fit. Entering the thread, his eyes were soon filled with dread. Somepony had posted an image of a colt in a yellow fluid filled bath, which no doubt originated from another pony's shaft. His rage increased as he noticed that the Pissmiss spirit hadn't ceased; Starly was receiving a golden shower while playing with Miss Shy's flower!

As he saw, no pony, no human, nobody can make Pissmiss fall! His plan failed, he could tell! They were still laughing and cheering, even though their misery left him snearing! Oh, they would regret ever ceasing to whine! He was going into troll overdrive!

He sent hideous remarks, even calling yours truly a perverted old fart. While he attacked, the users simply stood back. They laughed and laughed, infuriating the sinister blob of fat. He insulted everpone, no one spared. He was as mad as a three legged bear. But out from the heavens came a glorious cry: the moderators had arrived! SmilingPony was first on the scene, observing OP acting so mean. He smiled like a pony, and addressed the crowd. "Do not frown, I'll deal with this clown!". He raced to OP like a cat to a mouse. He intended to send him running back to his house. He tackled the ranting boy, sending him crashing to the floor. His reign of terror was no more!

Emerging from the scuffle, Smiling was happy to see nopony's jimmies rustled. His job was through, that was quite true. Still embracing the holiday joy, he gave Starly a new toy. It was a chasity belt, with a catheter too! Oh, that'll make somepony's balls blue!

Facing the crowd, he yelled quite loud: "Merry Pissmiss, one and all!". And on that note, he kicked OP in the balls.

The End.


End file.
